piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline of Pirates of the Caribbean series
A timeline of events as depicted and mentioned in the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise. A specific date for the placement of the films is not given, though the film's scriptwriters place it in a "floating thirty-year environment" set in the 18th century, around 1720 to 1750. Known or estimated dates 1485 *Hernán Cortés born in Medellín, Extremadura, in Castile. 1497 *Silver Pieces of Eight made in Spain. 1513 *Juan Ponce de León discovers Florida and the Fountain of Youth. c.1519 *Hernán Cortés conquers the Aztec empire with his armies and wielding the Sword of Cortés.Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow: The Coming Storm *The Aztecs deliver to Cortés a stone chest containing 882 identical gold coins, as blood money to appease his slaughter. When Cortés refuses to stop his conquest, the heathen Aztec gods place a curse upon the treasure, so that anyone who took but one coin from the chest would become undead. It ultimately ended up on Isla de Muerta.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl 1547 *Hernán Cortés died. However, his spirit remained in the Sword of Cortés, and would be unleashed by anyone who spoke an incantation over both the Sword and its scabbard.Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow: The Pirate Chase 1576 *Island of Douwesen was colonised by the Dutch. 1630 *A French squadron assaults and occupies the English Colony of Oxbay, only the small trading vessel Victory manages to escape.''Pirates of the Caribbean'' (game) End of 1630–16?? *The adventures of Nathaniel Hawk, captain of Victory, unfolds within the arquipelago. c.1635–1688 *At an unknown date, Davy Jones falls in love with Calypso, the sea goddess. He agrees to captain the Flying Dutchman and usher souls who died at sea to the afterlife. He would spend the following decade performing this duty, at the end of which he could be reunited with Calypso for a single day.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End *Ten years after pledging to serve as ferryman to the other side, Davy Jones returns to land for one day to be with his love. He finds Calypso has forsaken him, and carves out his heart in his rage. He locks it in the Dead Man's Chest and buries it on Isla Cruces.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest Jones places a curse upon the Flying Dutchman, requiring anyone wishing to take Jones' place would have to replace his heart with their own. Refusing to continue his duty, Jones is cursed, and he and his crew slowly transform into sea creatures the longer they serve aboard the Flying Dutchman. *The Pirata Codex is created by Henry Morgan and Bartholomew.Estimation based on Morgan's lifetime. The first Brethren Court presumably convenes around the same time, presumably at Shipwreck Cove. Davy Jones informs them how to bind Calypso into human form, which they believe will make the seas safe. Nine pieces of eight are used as part of the ritual, and will be passed on to successive Pirate Lords. Calypso takes the form of Tia Dalma. 1680 *Blackbeard is born in Bristol, England. 1688 *Henry Morgan dies in Jamaica. His spirit becomes trapped in the Buccaneer's Heart.The Buccaneer's Heart! 1690 *Edward Low is born in London, England. 1704 * The Whale and Waterspout inn is established in Port Royal.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Visual Guide, p15: "Port Royal" 1706 *Benjamin Franklin is born. c. 1716 *Jack Sparrow meets Benjamin Franklin and teaches him a "trick with the kite and the key".Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow: The Coming Storm. Estimated date, assuming Franklin was around ten years old when Sparrow met him; Jack would likely be a few years older. 1718 *Blackbeard is killed, and his spirit becomes trapped in the Buccaneer's Heart. c. 1719Estimation based on Jack Sparrow's age in relation to Ben Franklin (see 1716). Jack is 15 or 16 here. *Torrents is captured by Davy Jones, and strikes a bargain with him, vowing to bring Jones the Sword of Cortés in exchange for his freedom. Jones marks Torrents' body with the sign of Quetzalcoatl, found on the Sword's scabbard. This angers the heathen gods, who curse Torrents with storms that follow him constantly. *Jack Sparrow begins his quest for the Sword of Cortés, assembling his first crew at Tortuga and Salty Cove. He discovers the City of the Dead, steals the eye of Stone-Eyed Sam and defeats Torrents.Jack Sparrow and Arabella Smith are stated to be a "couple years" older than 13-year-old Tumen and Jean Magliore. *Jack Sparrow is granted an audience with the mermaids at Isla Sirena, and negotiates the lives of his crew in exchange for his freedom.Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow: The Siren Song *Jack Sparrow locates Isla Fortuna and the Sword of Cortés. Left-Foot Louis is defeated by the Sword, and the spirit of Hernán Cortés is released by Sparrow. Jack later releases the spirit of Montezuma to defeat Cortés.Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow: The Sword of Cortés 1720 *Mary Reade dies of fever and/or childbirth in a Jamaican prison. Her spirit becomes trapped in the Buccaneer's Heart. 1722 *Bartholomew Roberts is killed by grapeshot and buried at sea. His spirit becomes trapped in the Buccaneer's Heart. 1745 *''Rule Britannia'' is played in London for the first time. Dates in relation to The Curse of the Black Pearl Unknown date, pre -40y *Hector Barbossa is born in West Country, England. This follows the third meeting of the Brethren Court."There's not been a gathering like this in our lifetime." - Barbossa on the fourth Brethren Court. c.-40y *Jack Sparrow is born to Teague and an unknown female.Estimation based on actor Johnny Depp's age as of 2003. aboard a pirate ship near Indian coast. c.-30y *James Norrington is born to Lawrence Norrington and an unknown female. -20y *William Turner is born to William "Bootstrap Bill" Turner and an unknown female in Glasgow, Scotland.Zizzle.com: Dead Man's Chest "Heroes and Villains" series 1 *Elizabeth Swann is born to Weatherby Swann and an unknown female. in London, England. c.-13y *Jack Sparrow, in the employ of the East India Trading Company, refuses to transport slaves for Cutler Beckett. In response, Beckett has Jack's ship, the Wicked Wench burned, and brands Jack a pirate. Jack makes a deal with Davy Jones to raise the ship from the depths, allowing him thirteen years to sail it before he must serve for a century aboard the Flying Dutchman. Jack renames his ship the Black Pearl.Pirates 101 -10yThe mutiny occurs ten years prior to the main action of The Curse of the Black Pearl as evidenced by Barbossa's line to Jack Sparrow: "Ten years you carry that pistol, and now you waste your shot." *Jack Sparrow arrives in Tortuga in the Black Pearl looking for a crew to sail to Isla de Muerta, hoping to find the Chest of Cortés. Sparrow's First Mate, Hector Barbossa, leads a mutiny after Sparrow gives up the heading to the island, and maroons Jack on Rumrunners Isle. The crew locates the treasure and spends it all. They become cursed, and set about reclaiming all 882 coins. *Three days after his arrival, Jack barters passage off the island with a group of rumrunners. *Bill Turner speaks out against the decision to mutiny against Jack, and the crew learns he sent off his gold coin to his son in Scotland, saying the crew deserved to remain cursed. Barbossa has Turner strapped by his bootstraps to a cannon, and sent to the bottom of the ocean. It is only after this point they learn they needed Turner's blood to lift the curse. *"Bootstrap" Bill lives out a tortured existence on the seabed, unable to die. He eventually makes a bargain with Davy Jones, agreeing to serve one hundred years aboard the Flying Dutchman. -8y"I recognise this ship, I saw it eight years ago on the crossing from England" - Elizabeth Swann on the Black Pearl (The Curse of the Black Pearl) *William Turner's mother dies and he sets out to track down his father. Weatherby Swann and his daughter, Elizabeth, also set out from England to the Caribbean aboard the [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]]. Turner's ship is attacked by the Black Pearl, and Will is rescued by the crew of the Dauntless. He meets Elizabeth, who takes his medallion to ensure he is not mistaken as a pirate. The ship arrives at Port Royal, where Weatherby sets himself up as Governor and Will is at some point taken as John Brown's apprentice. *At some point following this voyage, Joshamee Gibbs deserts the Royal Navy and becomes a pirate once more, ultimately ending up in Tortuga.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Visual Guide, p38 "A Motley Crew" -7y *Jack Sparrow barters a mystical compass from Tia Dalma''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Visual Guide, p12 "Pirate Possessions" for a sackful of gold.''Disney Adventures 0y *James Norrington is promoted to the rank of Commodore. Jack Sparrow arrives in Port Royal prior to the Black Pearl's attack. Elizabeth Swann is kidnapped, and Will Turner recruits Jack to help save her. Jack assembles a crew at Tortuga, who set sail in the commandeered [[HMS Interceptor|HMS Interceptor]]. *During the voyage to Isla de Muerta, Jack and his crew sack the Earl King, with Jack and Will posing as members of the Royal Navy.The Accidental Pirate! *Jack ultimately confronts Barbossa at Isla de Muerta. Turner lifts the curse, allowing Jack to kill Barbossa and his crew to be killed or captured by Norrington's men. Jack escapes a hanging with Will's help, and rejoins his crew. Will and Elizabeth pledge their love to one another. Jack the monkey takes a coin from the chest and becomes cursed once more. *Will begins to train Elizabeth how to handle a sword. *Jack and his crew embark on a series of adventures in the Caribbean Sea. During this time, his former crew become cursed again, and vow revenge on Jack.Revenge of the Pirates! *Commodore Norrington resigns his commission after losing his crew in a hurricane while chasing the Black Pearl off Tripoli. *Isla de Muerta is claimed by the sea before Jack's crew can claim its treasure. Jack the monkey stows aboard the Black Pearl at this point. *Barbossa is resurrected by Tia Dalma, and stays at her shack prior to the death of Jack Sparrow. *Will and Elizabeth are set to be married. *Jack Sparrow begins his search for the Dead Man's Chest and its key, and enters a Turkish prison. +1y''Dead Man's Chest'' takes place a year after The Curse of the Black Pearl as evidenced by Jack Sparrow's line about being captain of the Black Pearl for only "two years" before the mutiny, which was ten years before the first film. Davy Jones confirms their deal occured thirteen years prior to DMC, leaving another year to account for the time between films. *The marriage of Will and Elizabeth is interrupted by Lord Cutler Beckett, who arrests them both and takes control of Port Royal. Jack Sparrow escapes from the Turkish prison with a drawing of the key. Will sets off to obtain Jack's compass for Beckett, and Elizabeth later escapes prison to track him down. Will is press-ganged aboard the Flying Dutchman, but escapes with the key. Jack arrives at Isla Cruces and unlocks the Dead Man's Chest, though Norrington later steals the heart. Jack and the Black Pearl are dragged down to Davy Jones' Locker by the Kraken. Norrington presents Beckett with the heart, and is reinstated as admiral. Davy Jones falls under Beckett's command. *The East India Trading Company calls a state of emergency, and carries out mass hangings at Fort Charles, while the Flying Dutchman becomes the scourge of pirates in the Caribbean. Jack Sparrow's former crew, under Barbossa's command, travel to World's End and reach Davy Jones' Locker to rescue Jack. Sao Feng is killed onboard the Empress, and names Elizabeth Swann as Pirate Lord in his stead. James Norrington dies protecting Elizabeth as she escapes from the Flying Dutchman. The fourth Brethren Court convenes at Shipwreck Cove, and pledges to fight the East India Company. Calypso is released from her human bonds and forms a maelstrom. Will Turner and Elizabeth are married by Barbossa. Davy Jones is killed by William Turner, who replaces him as captain of the Dutchman, and Cutler Beckett dies aboard the [[HMS Endeavour|HMS Endeavour]]. Will and Elizabeth spend their one day together before Will begins his duty aboard the Dutchman, and conceive a child. Barbossa commandeers the Black Pearl, and Jack Sparrow begins the search for the Fountain of Youth. +11y *Elizabeth and William Turner III await the return of Will Turner. Will and Elizabeth remain faithful to each other, and Will has carried out his duty for the past decade, meaning his curse is broken and he is freed from service.Wordplay Forums: Pretty close …, posted by Terry Rossio (May 23, 2007) Unknown placements *At some point between -10y and -9y, the pirate Joshamee Gibbs befriends Jack Sparrow"That was before I met him, back when he was captain of the Black Pearl." - Joshamee Gibbs. The Visual Guide also states Gibbs and Jack were old pirate friends, and Gibbs later left to join the Navy. He ultimately joins the Royal Navy. *At some point prior to 0y, Jack Sparrow became Pirate Lord of the Caribbean Sea. He hung his piece of eight over his bandana from this point on. *At some point prior to 0y, Hector Barbossa became Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea. His piece of eight was a wooden eyeball given to Ragetti for safe-keeping. *At some point prior to 0y, Jack Sparrow is believed to have sacked Nassau Port without firing a single shot and impersonated an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy and a cleric of the Church of England. *At some point prior to +11y Jolly Roger comes to Caribbean to hunt Jack Sparrow. The Royal Navy steals the Black Pearl and a nameless pirate helps Jack to recrew his mates and help him reliberate the Black Pearl. Notes and references Category:History Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Real-world history